User blog:Wyvern 0m3g4/Happy Birthday, Powerhouse411!
Yes, it is that time of year, everyone. The day on which our wacky, hard working, and beloved friend (and comic relief villain) was born! Powerhouse's birthday!! SO HERE'S A WARM ROUND OF KANPAI TO OUR WOODEN CYBORG ADMIRAL!! BUT WAIT, THERE'S MORE! Yes, to go along with our best wishes for a very happy birthday, I have decided to leave a present for our buddy. The wiki background may not have been my doing nor my idea, and I may not be able to draw Thoosa to save my life, but what I can do is... CREATE A 2ND WMV IN HONOR OF POWERHOUSE AND HIS WORK; ONE PIECE OF MUSIC! Random Audience Member: ... raises hand Me: NOT YOU AGAIN!!! ...Ugh, fine. For those of you, like this idiot, who don't remember what WMV stands for, it means Written Music Video. RAM: I thought it meant Wyvern Music Video. <_< Me: You and everyone else, man. Anyway... LET'S GET THIS THING STARTED!!! :D PLAY THE MUSIC!!! ---- Wyvern's Written Music Video #2 - A Birthday Tribute to Powerhouse411 Song: No Pain, No Game Opening Narration: In this wild new era of piracy created after the events of the Marineford War, crews of pirates begin to run amuck within the New World. Amidst the swirling chaos of the past two years, one particular crew of rookies sets out to make their dreams come true. They are the Pop Band Pirates; an inexperienced crew contending with the biggest names in piracy the world has ever seen! Thoosa: Hurhurhurhurhurha! Let's go, guys!! My harem is out there, just waiting for me! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vQkj9bZBBjA The first scene begins with a clear view of the side of the Red Line. The logo for the series, One Piece of Music, is displayed for all to see before disappearing in a golden shimmer. The camera then, at a steady and fast pace, pans away from the Red Line and travels down a massively long stretch of ocean; presumably the New World. And within a second or two of panning, the camera stops at a sole ship sailing these turbulent waters. On deck, there appear to be a sizeable number of various individuals standing together; watching the horizon come to meet them. The camera moves in to view the ship in detail. The scene instantly cuts to a glimpse of the main sail, which displays a grinning smiley face with only one eye. Just as soon as the camera stops focusing on the pirate symbol, we get a few seconds to glimpse at the individual members of the Pop Band Pirates; in a style very similar to that which was done in We Go. From beginning to end, we see each member striking some kind of pose with their names shown on the sides, top or bottom of the screen. In order, it goes: THOOSA Her name appears on the bottom of the screen, under her feet. She strikes the first pose, which consists of leaping in the air with her right fist pumped upward, while she expels a small sample of fire from her mouth in excitement. RURIKO Ruriko's name shows up on the top half of the screen, over her head. She stands confidently, while holding a pair of drumsticks. She keeps her left hand on her hip, while resting the other drumstick over her shoulder, with her right elbow bent upward. She gives off a smug smile throughout the pose. SORAYA Soraya's name appears to her left, running vertically downward. Her pose consists of standing on one foot with the other foot still in the air; as if she stopped in mid-stroll. She has her left index finger placed upon her cheek and keeps her head cocked to her left; seemingly curious about something in the camera's general direction. Her expression appears to be one of confused interest. WASSUP Wassup's name, logically, appears on the right, in the same manner as Soraya's. And as is typical of the impulsive Wassup, he is already seen using his Five Shotguns Style; mostly through standing on one gun and aiming the other four in random directions. His arms are outstretched to either side, and his front is facing the camera. His free leg which is holding the other shotgun, is being held at a diagonally downward angle. A very excitable, almost combat-ready expression is painted on his face. DECADEN Decaden's name is displayed on top, in much the same fashion as Ruriko's. He is seen smiling smugly and standing in a formal posture. His right hand is holding onto his waist while his left hand is held below his white bangs. The bangs in question look as if they've been moved somehow; indicating he flipped his hair with his hand in a flaunting, almost flamboyant manner. MARY Mary's name appears underneath, just like Thoosa. Unlike the previous Pop Bands, Mary appears in a clearly battle-oriented fashion; with her Uma Uma no Mi, Model: Brabant active and with Mary in her hybridized form. She is seen in the middle of charging towards the camera with a steely look of determination on her face. Her method of attack appears to be a crippling House Combat-fueled shoulder charge. CREEPER Creeper's name appears to the right, running downward. As is natural of her, Creeper appears with a literal bang. A fiery explosion can be seen right behind her, with Creeper herself sprawled out in mid-air, with a gleeful, cheery face. LAURA Laura's name is shown on the left side of the screen. Mirroring Mary (almost literally,) Laura charges for the screen from the opposite angle of Mary's charge. Laura keeps her longsword, Caledfwlch, gripped in both hands and held near her hip. Presumably, this is for a heavy upward swing from the powerful blade. HAKURYUU Hakuryuu's name shows up to the left as well. In the meanwhile, he is shown riding his broom, Witch Hunter, on two feet as if it were a surfboard (thanks to his Hoki Hoki no Mi). He appears to be traveling from our right to our left. A content smile is on his face, showing he must be enjoying the ride. PIER Pier's name is showcased on the right. He is shown holding an impressively huge, metallic cogwheel with both hands overhead, while he grins happily. Both his eyes shine like stars, denoting his excitement over this new treasure of his. MAGNUS Magnus' name appears on the bottom half of the screen. Following Mary and Laura's lead, Magnus appears in a battle-ready stance. A no-nonsense expression is etched on his face whilst he kneels down on his right knee, and holds one of his two katana with his right hand (his left hand gripping the saya.) The blade can only be partially seen, implying he has either already attacked with Iaido, or he is about to strike. DOMINIQUE Dominique's name appears overhead. Due to being a longleg tribeswoman, she bends forward towards the camera, because of her impressive height. As she leans over, she smiles toward the audience and waves her right hand; greeting the viewers. RIKU Riku's name shows up on the left-hand side of the screen. As befitting the "Pretty Boy" and "God of Hypnotism," Riku appears to be in the midst of an Enchantment-centric belly dance, with his weight concentrated on the balls of his left foot, his right leg bent at the knee and held midway up in the air, his left hand kept held high over his head, and his right arm positioned horizontally over his torso; creating a very elegant pose. He smiles in a charming, self-confident manner whilst a colorful aurora (perhaps generated by his Devil Fruit powers) is splashed across the background; dotted with pink hearts and yellow shimmering stars (perhaps also generated by the Devil Fruit, the illusionary qualities of Enchantment, or both at once.) This makes him come off as intentionally attractive and alluring. After the Pop Bands' introduction, we are presented a new scene; one where the Pop Bands' pleasant New World cruise is interrupted by a large number of enemy pirate ships. They begin the attack by firing their cannons at the Pop Bands' ship. Not one to allow the enemy to do as they please, Thoosa springs into action. She goes for an unexpected maneuver, and uses her Poppu Karucha, Hyu-man Supea (Pop Culture, Human Spear) technique. She grabs Laura of all people and flings her in the direction of the cannonballs. With justified irritation and shock, Laura wastes no time and uses Caledfwlch to cleave the projectiles in half. The balls fall harmlessly into the ocean, causing some noticeable upheaval in the ocean around the Pop Bands' ship. Thoosa then follows through with her Saikuroppu Supesharu, Gure-to Baundo (Cyclops' Special, Great Bound;) using her immense leg strength to leap through the air and land on one of the enemy ships. She then goes on to reach for her bass guitar and strum a powerfully loud chord as the pirates draw around her. Using her Karucha-Shokku, Rokku Auto (Culture Shock, Rock Out,) Thoosa easily dispatches of all but the single most powerful pirate aboard the ship. Now that it's a fair fight, Thoosa gets serious and charges for the enemy with all she's got. In the meantime, the rest of the Pop Bands either defend their ship from trespassers, or board the other ships. Hakuryuu and Decaden stand back to back as Hakuryuu wields Witch Hunter and Decaden gets into a fencing stance with a beautiful silver rapier in hand. Hakuryuu manages to effortlessly whack and slash at the enemy pirates with his trademark weapon. Decaden on the other hand, shoots three moderately sized speech bubbles from his mouth, thanks to the powers of the Youmei Youmei no Mi. Three pirates are each struck with a bubble that sinks into their chests, and they fall to their knees in reverence of Decaden. Smiling with his huge ego in check, Decaden then mercilessly and quickly swings his rapier with abandon; cutting down his three worshippers as he stands behind them. He finishes this off with a dignified pose. His right hand gripping the sword and his left hand rested behind his back, on top of his waist. Decaden holds his rapier upward and close to his chest as he continues to smile proudly. Elsewhere, Wassup can be seen using his five shotguns simultaneously; with opponents around him falling after one shot or more. Given the nature of Five Shotguns Style, Wassup can be seen agilely bouncing to and fro from the recoil of his shotguns as he (luckily) avoids sneak attacks and grouped assaults. Running around his reckless fire is Riku, who somehow manages to disappear in an instant. Just then, a rather large pirate gets sent flying upward, with Pier in midair, using Jitabata to Kiai and his unparalleled speed to finish off the airborne man. On the ground, and underneath the action, Riku is seen reappearing; implying he was the one who shot the pirate skyward. The others, sans a mysteriously absent Ruriko, are seen grouped together, knocking back a swarm of opponents as a team. They use their individual strengths to push back the opposition quite well. But it gets brutally interrupted as the back of the swarm explodes in a flurry of flying men. In the epicenter stands a massively angered Ruriko, now in her "Bullgal" state. Ruriko's eyes unnaturally glow red as she glares angrily at those around her. Her teeth are clenched tightly, and left baring for all to see. Her hands are balled into rock-hard fists that no mere man can wrench open, and an oddly placed aura of electric current is seen running around her body. She quickly proceeds to continue her rampage by running for the nearest target. Understandably, the enemy pirates flip into a wild panic and try to run away from Ruriko. The scene cuts back to the ship Thoosa was last seen on, where it now inexplicably begins sinking with alarming frequency. The foolish pirates whom thought they were a match for Thoosa's crew watch on in horror as one of their prized ships becomes no more. Thoosa herself makes one more bound for her ship. Upon making a three-point landing on the deck, she looks up with a toothy, pleased grin. The scene swiftly changes from the chaotic battle to a short montage of One Piece of Music's other characters. Aharon Iroppoi Red Gilly Fabricio el Tigre Fergus Drummond Musashibō Uchibenkei Going on from there, an image of the ship the Pop Bands are currently using can be seen traveling a linear course across the New World. As it sails on by, the members of its crew can be seen in another area of the screen; underneath the ship. It begins with Thoosa on her lonesome, walking steadily. It then shows the addition of Ruriko, and then Soraya. It continues on like this until the most recent member, Riku, appears. They all walk along together as the image of their ship sails the New World. In the meantime, the ship can be seen sailing through thunderstorms, blizzards, past massive rock-like icebergs, nimbly avoiding undersea jets of lava flying into the air, and then sailing under a beautiful starry sky. By this point, the Pop Bands have run off screen; with the crew members themselves pursuing their excited captain as she races off for something of interest. Another scene shows the events of the Conscription Arc, where the Pop Bands participate in various Davy Back Fight games on Nal-mosiq. This gets capped off with the startling appearance of a Deathsire emerging in an explosion of dust and smoke; staring down at the pirates below. While shocked and amazed at first, Thoosa rallies everyone together by summoning her courage and determination. The others proceed to follow her lead, and prepare themselves for a difficult battle. A new scene then cuts to cameos of other characters beyond those found in One Piece of Music. A sliding shot of Marines can be seen, followed by the Shichibukai, the Yonko, and even members of the World Government itself, such as the Gorosei and the Tenryubito. Then comes the appearance of the rest of the Worst Generation. The last two of this generation to be seen are Roronoa Zoro and Monkey D. Luffy, in that order; both looking confident and pleased respectively. Following them is the Pop Bands' allies, The Marimo Pirates, in all their unbridled glory. Then comes the Pop Bands' "superiors," the Big Mom Pirates. And following shortly after comes other big names, such as The Skyline Pirates, the Thunder Beast Pirates, the Red Wing Pirates, the Tiger-Stripe Pirates, The Jolly Pirates, the Obsidian Pirates, and The Seraph Pirates. Finally, to top the parade of groups and organizations off comes the ultimate nemesis of the Pop Band Pirates, Water Zero, lead by Uchibenkei himself. As the instrumental break plays, Thoosa can be seen fighting alongside the rest of The Wild Generation at G-17. Along with her are the other "Nightmares;" Jonathan D. Swift, Thoosa's ally, Dhahaka D. Knave, Scott D. Rio, Yatsuomote, Liddy Macao, Hiro Xanthe and Jolly D. Chris. They ultimately become lined up together, showing each notorious pirate in their glory, with Thoosa standing in the center. The others run off in multiple directions, leaving Thoosa behind. However, she's quick to follow their lead, and she too gives chase; running excitedly for the camera. Once the singer continues however, the scene shifts to a confrontation between Thoosa and Uchibenkei. The two stare each other down in what may be an alternate world of Uchibenkei's design. They then dash for one another, with fists at the ready. They each make a desperate swing for the other as the scene slows down for dramatic effect. The scene then becomes blurred by a white light as the camera focuses on Thoosa's determined, angered expression. The scene then makes one final transition; showing the Pop Bands preparing to board their ship. The atmosphere appears casual and calm, with each pirate going about their own business. Magnus looks around, trying to find something. Then the rest follow. Apparently Thoosa is missing. Ruriko's brow narrows in irritation, and Mary sighs in disparagement. That's when Creeper looks up and points to the distance. The crew look onward, as they see a figure racing toward them. It's Thoosa, running happily towards her crew. Despite the dust trail she's leaving in her wake as she runs, we can clearly see she's dragging two other people alongside her; both unconscious. They appear to be attractive-looking men whom Thoosa has kidnapped due to her lustful heart. Her friends react outrageously to this sight. Their captain was late to the gathering simply because she wanted to pick up a few guys before going. Thoosa slows down as she reaches the others and smiles warmly at them. The last we see of the crew is their various expressions of disappointment in their captain, their anger (especially Ruriko's,) their amusement, or their indifference. The scene then comes to an end as the main sail unfurls, and the ship is seen sailing off into the New World once more. TO BE CONTINUED ---- Annnd, that's it. ^_^; I hope you all, and ESPECIALLY Powerhouse, enjoyed this birthday present I spent about 4 or so hours working on. I admit, it's not the best WMV I've made, and I think the last one was better. But I quickly lost steam shortly after the first scene, and simply plowed through the rest of it with absent-minded determination to get it done. So I apologize if it's kind of sucky near the end; especially in regards to fitting the lyrics and music of the song, as I find that matters a lot. Once again, happy birthday Powerhouse. Hope it's a good one. :) Long live the comic Templar-puppet-cyborg-Admiral-warlock villain!! Category:Blog posts